Dreams Come True
by alexmarie14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up because he fell in love with someone else.When Gabriella starts to move on and forget him,will Troy realize that Gabriella is the only one for him?Troyella
1. Broken Hearts

_Dreams Come True_

_Chapter 1:Broken Hearts_

_Gabriella's POV_

I sat there on the park bench,crying my heart out.I coudn't believe he would replace me with that cheerleader!

_Flashback_

_Ring!Ring!_

_''Hello"?_

_''Hey,Gabriella."_

_''Hey Troy.What's up?"_

_"Look.We need to talk."_

_''Why?Did I do something wrong?"_

_''No.Look,Just meet me in the park in 20 minutes."_

_''Okay."_

_I hung up the phone._

_At the Park:_

_''Oh,hi Gabriella.''_

_"Hey.So,What did you want to talk about?''I said nervously._

_''Look Gabriella,we need to break up."_

_I sat there, frozen,with tears brimming my eyes._

_''Why?''_

_''I fell in love with someone else."_

_''Who?''_

_''Michelle Sherman,the Head Cheerleader."_

_''Oh,so Michelle is better yhan me huh?''_

_''No!That's not what I meant!"_

_''Save it.We're over!''_

_And at that moment,he rushed straight to his car._

_End of Flashback_


	2. The New Couple

_Dreams Come True_

_Chapter 2:The New Couple_

_Gabriella's POV_

I walked down the halls of East High,trying avoid the people staring at me.When I got there,I then saw my ex-boyfriend

with a tall girl with slightly dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes.I recognized the girl easily.

Michelle Sherman.The Head Cheerleader.

They were walking arm-in-arm,laughing and flirting,obviously.It was only 1 week till the Junior Prom,and I was

definetely sure they were going together.I just stared at the new couple,with Taylor and Sharpay yelling my name every second.

Normal POV

''Gabriella?Gabriella?GABRIELLA!!!!!!''Taylor shouted.

''Oh,sorry,what is it?''I said.

''You are staring at Michelle and Troy all the time,what is wrong with you?''Sharpay commented.

''Sorry,I just couldn't get pver my breakup with Troy.''I blurted out.

''Gabriella.The guy's a jerk.He can have anyone he wants.Besides,the bitch and the ho go together.''

''Yeah.So,why don't we get to Homeroom?Ms.Darbus is going to kill us if we're late."I said.

The girls went to homeroom and started listening to Ms.Darbus talk about the importance of stage plays and Shakespeare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunch Time_

The girls went to their usual table,talking about what to wear to the prom.

''So girls,what are you gonna wear to the prom?''Gabriella started.

''I still don't have a dress yet,cause I can't pick the right one."Kelsi put in.

''Me either."Sharpay and taylor said at the same time.

''He,why don't we go to to the mall after school?I saw this shop where they sell the beautiful gowns."Sharpay suggested.

''Sure!"The girls said in unison.


	3. New Friends and a New Enemy

_Dreams Come True:_

_New Friends and a New Enemy_

New Mexico Mall,4:30 p.m,June 16,2007,Tuesday

"What do you think of this dress?''Kelsi said showing them a sparkly sky blue dress that came with a sheer blue shawl.

''I love it! You should get it.Anyway,how about this?"Taylor said while holding up a strapless grees dress that had sparkles.

"Oh,please Taylor,you're not going to a spring dance.Why don't you get something else?"Sharpay said looking at different dresses.

''Oh,alright."She sighed.She then found a dress that caught her eye.It was pink with a white sash and flowers."How about this one,Shar?"

''Perfect. "

Gabriella was looking at different dresses,when she found one that was white with baby blue flowers and a silky white shawl.''I'll get this one."

Sharpay,being the "Pink Glittering Princess'',picked out a pink gown with a lot of sparkles and a glittering pink handbag and and white gloves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They headed to the food court when Sharpay noticed two familiar faces.

"Jasmine!Jessica!"Sharpay shouted loud enough for the two girls to hear her.

"Sharpay!!!"Jasmine and Jessica rushed up to the group and gave Sharpay a hug.

''Shar!What are you doing here?"Jessica said.''We're shopping for outfits for the prom this saturday"Sharpay answered.

''Oh,and by the way,this is Taylor,Kelsi,and Gabriella.Guys,This is Jasmine and Jessica Daniels.They're my friends from the drama club.

Jasmine had curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes..However,Jessica was different.She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.And,apparently she was taller than Jasmine.

Nice to meet you.Don't worry.Whoever Shar's friends are,they're our friends too."Jessica put in.The others giggled.

Guys,we have to go.See you in school!"Jasmine said before the two walked off.

Guys,hurry up,I wanna go to that new jewelry shop,I'm gonna pick a tiara for my outfit!"Sharpay said dragging the girls out of the food court.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and the gang were walking out of the shop when they saw two people walking toward them.

Troy and Michelle.

''Guys,let's go,before I have to face my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend."Gabriella whispered quietly.

They walked off but it was too late.Michelle and Troy had already caught up to them.

"Hey guys!"Troy said excitedly.

''Hey Troy!"The girls said with a fake happy tone.

''Girls I want to introduce you to Michelle."Michelle had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.She was tall and had the skinniest legs you'll ever see.

''Troy,we already know Michelle.Gabi told us.We're really happy for you two.So,you guys are going to the prom together?"Sharpay said with a fake smile.

''Yeah."

"Troy we have to go.See you in school!"Kelsi put in.

Sure.Bye guys!

And then they walked off in seperate directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go guys!and the outfits are in my profile.and,if you don't know what Jasmine,Jessica and Michelle look like,the pics are also in my profile.


	4. Her Date

_Dreams Come True_

_Her Date_

East High,June 17,2007,7:30 a.m,Wednesday

Gabriella,was at her locker,when Nick Rievers,the Head of the Football team,who also had a huge crush on the young brunette,came towards her.

''Hey Gabriella."Nick said to the girls with a smile.Nick was very athletic,with shaggy blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

She smiled and started to talk to him.

''Hi Nick.So,what are you doing here?"Gabriella said,unsure of what he'll tell her.

''I was wondering if you already have a date to the prom."Nick said nervously.

''No,I don't.Zeke is taking Sharpay,Jason is taking Kelsi,and Chad is taking Taylor."Gabriella answered.

"Well,can I take you to the prom?''Nick asked nervously.

''Sure!.Pick me up at 7."

''Great. I'll see you later."He said happily,then walked of to homeroom.

''Girls!"Gabriella said squealing.

"What?"Kelsi said while Sharpay and taylor were looking puzzled.

"Nick Rievers is taking me to the prom!!!"

''Really?"By now all girls were squealing.

''Yeah.I can't believe it!!!"The young brunette answered.

''Let's go!There's 5 minutes till homeroom!!!"Kelsi said,glancing at her watch.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

11:55 pm

_With the gang _

"So Gabi,I heard Nick Rievers isyour date to the dance."Chad said,stuffing his mouth with chili fries,since it was lunch time.

"Yeah.I'm so excited!I can't even believe he's gonna be my date to the prom."Gabriella said.

At that moment,Nick walked up to their table.

"Hey guys."Nick said,then kissed Gabriella on the cheek.Troy was walking up to them,but saw Nick kissing Gabriella on the cheek.He listened to what they were talking about.

''So Nick,we heard you're taking Gabi to the said with a smile.Then,Troy just walked off to find Michelle.

''Yeah.I'm such a lucky guy.You know,taking the most beautiful girl in the schoolto the prom."Then Gabriella blushed.This didn't go unnoticed.

Then,Jasmine and Jessica walked up to their table.

"Gabi,we heard the news.Nick Rievers is taking you to the dance!"Jasmine said,squealing.

"Yup,I am."Then the turned round to see Nick.

''Oh,hi Nick.You are so lucky you are taking Ella to the dance.You two look good together you know."Then Sharpay,Kelsi and Taylor started giggling.

"Yeah,they do."Zeke said with a smile.

_With Troy and Michelle_

''Troy,did you hear?Nick Rievers is taking your ex-girlfriend to the prom."Michelle said smirking.

"He is?"Brianne,the co-head cheerleader,said.

"I already know,Mich.I heard them talking about it a while ago."Troy said,smiling.

"Oh,so you're not upset?"Michelle said,puzzled.

"No,why would I be when I already have a date?"Troy answered.

"Just kidding,sweetie!"Michelle said while giving him a peck on the cheek.


	5. The Prom Part 1

_Dreams Come True_

_The Prom Part 1_

_6:55 p.m,Montez Residence_

_Gabriella's POV_

_He's gonna be here soon!What am I gonna do?_

_End of POV_

_"Sis!Calm down.You'll be fine."Trisha,Gabriella's 14-year old sister said,practically almost screaming._

_"Trish's right,Ella.You can pull through this."Geraldine,Gabriella's mother exclaimed._

_Then,the doorbell rang.Ivyllin opened it,to reveal Nick._

_"Gabi,he's here."_

_Gabriella walked to the door,smoothening out her dress._

_"Hi Gabi.These are for you.''Nick said,holding out a boquet of white roses._

_"Thanks,Nick.Just let me get a vase to put these in.''_

_She put the roses in a vase,then headed outside._

_East High Gym,7:15 p.m_

_The gym was filled with students dancing to the music,some just talking to their friends.Some were even making out!_

_Gabriella found Sharpay,Taylor,Kelsi,Jasmine and Jessica.She also found Zeke,Chad,Jason,James and Jonathan with them.James and Jonathan were on the soccer team,and were Jasmine and Jessica's dates._

_"Hey guys!Gabi you look great!"Jessica said,hugging her.Jasmine was wearing a short black dress,with a see-through black shawl.Jessica's was different.She wore a long black gown that had diamonds,and black gloves._

_"Thanks!You look good to yourself!"Then she turned around to see Sharpay."Shar you look marvelous!"_

_"Thanks Gabi!"_

_Tha gang talked about stuff,when Troy and Michelle walked toward them.Michelle was wearing a white gown,wich had silver bodice.she also wore a white glittering headband._

_"Hey guys!"Chad greeted them,while Gabriella said,"I'm gonna get a drink,Shar.You wanna come?"_

_"Sure."Sharpay said with a sly smile._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. Author's Note

A/N

guys when Michelle said "Just kidding sweetie!"to Troy in chapter 4,she meant that she was kidding about troy being upset that nick is taking gabi to the prom.and,nick is with gabriella,but in the end he'll be with michelle.don't worry.he's not some kind of monster.

thanks guys!

alexmarie14


	7. The Prom Part 2:Confessions

I'm gonna finish this story early because next week is the start of classes,guys.anyway,now to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams Come True

The Prom Part 2:Confessions

Last Time:

_The gang talked about stuff,when Troy and Michelle walked toward them.Michelle was wearing a white gown,wich had a silver bodice.She also wore a white glittering headband._

_"Hey guys!"Chad greeted them,while Gabriella said,"I'm gonna get a drink,Shar.You wanna come?"_

_"Sure."Sharpay said with a sly smile._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle's POV

"I have a bad feeling about that Gabriella girl.She should stay away from Troy once and for all!"

End of POV

"Michelle looks pretty nice to me."Gabriella said before sipping her drink.

"Oh,pleaseGabriella.Troy is shouldn't even be with her.Last year,she purposely knocked me down.She is only nice to everyone beacuse she's with Troy.If he breaks up with her,She'll return to her normal,old,selfish self."Sharpay reported with a frown on her face.

_Flashback_

_"So,Kels,are we gonna head off to the mall later?"_

_''Sure Shar."_

_They were about to get to Biology class when Michelle pupsely knocked her down._

_"Oops,my bad!"Michelle said sarcastically.Then she and the other cherleaders laughed as they went to the gym._

_"Oh,she's gonna get it."Sharpay thought as she angrily stomped to her next class._

_End of Flashback_

''She knocked you down?"Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yep.We better get back.''

They went back to their friends when someone pulled Gabriella outside to the school

gabrden.

"Gabriella,I have to tell you something."She turned around to see Nick facing her.

''Okay,what is it?"

"You know I like you,right?And I'll do anything to protect you."

"Yeah,what else?"

"It's this."He kissed her passionately,the pulled back."I love you Gabriella."

She stood there for a few seconds before kissing him back.''I love you too.

"I have one more thing to ask.Will you be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't say anything.She just nodded and kissed him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go guys!I know what you're thinking.You think they'll be together don't you!well,what do you think will happen next?

a.Nick and Gabriella stay together for the rest of the story.

b.Troy breaks up with Michelle and Gets back with Gabriella.

c.Neither(please suggest something for this)

Well,you pick what will happen next.

alexmarie14


	8. A New Couple and A Shattered Heart

_Dreams Come True_

_The Prom Part 3:A New Couple and A Shattered Heart_

_"Come on,lets go back inside"The young brunette said._

_"Yeah,the others don't know where we are."_

_They made their way back to they gym when someone screamed Gabriella's name._

_"There you are Gabi!Where have you been?"Taylor asked,a little bit angry.However,Gabriella didn't answer._

_"Gabi,I'm gonna go see the others.I'll see you later."Nick said then kissed her lightly._

_"What was that all about?"Sharpay said,staring at her."Gabi?Gabi?Gabs?GABRIELLA!!!!"She screamed._

_"What?Uh,so sorry guys."Gabriella said with a dreamy face."What's with Nick and you Gabriella?It's like he alreay asked you to be his girlfriend.Oh,no.He did,did he?"Sharpay said in a high voice._

_"Yes,he did Shar!I'm so happy!"_

_''Oh my gosh!I can't believe it!He asked you to be his girlfriend!"Jasmine said,hugging her."Yeah,I'm so proud of you!"Jessixa said,doing the same thing._

_"Wait!What about Troy?"Kelsi said,confused._

_''Kels,I've moved on.I don't have anything to do with him."_

_''Nothing to do with who?"The girls turned around to see Troy walking towards them."Mich went to talk to the other cheerleaders,so,I thought I can talk to you guys for a moment.What's happening?"_

_''Oh,nothing,Gabi just told us that Nick asked her to be his girlfriend."Jessica answered.This is what made his heart shatter into a million pieces._

_''Did she say yes?"He asked._

_"Duh!Why?Are you jealous?"Sharpay said,with a evil smile on her face._

_"No!Why would I be?"Then he heard Michelle calling him._

_"Okaay,I'll talk to you later guys!"He said,walking out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Guys I think I'm gonna write a sequel to this story.About 1 or 2 chapters and this story will be finished._

_And thanks for the great reviews guys!_


	9. Reality Change

_Dreams Come True_

_Reality Change_

7:55 a.m,Monday,East High

Gabriella and Nick were walking down the hall arm-in-arm,when Troy and Michelle stared at them.Troy looked at Michelle.She was indeed beautiful,with blonde hair,and blue eyes to match.But he had this feeling that he didn't make the right decision.

Troy's POV:

Why did I even chose her?Why did I even break-up with you,Gabriella?I still love you Gabi,but I have Michelle.I have no choice.You already moved on.What am I gonna do?

End of POV

"Troy,I have to go meet Christia at the gym.See you later sweetie."Michelle said before pecking his cheek.What Troy didn't know was,she wasn't meeting Christia.She was gonna meet Evan,one of the players at the soccer team.She secretly had a relationship with him that Troy didn't know.

Michelle's POV

What am I gonna do when Troy finds out that I have a relationship with Evan?No,be yourself,Michelle!He can never find out!Besides,they don't call it a secret relationship for nothing!

End of POV

12:38 p.m

"Hey Gabi!Wait up!"Troy said,running after her.Gabriella had been avoiding him all day,but he still won't give up.He finally caught up to her.He grabbed her arm and took her to their secret spot,well,his secret spot since they broke up.

"Gabriella.will you please talk to me?I need to." 

''Why do I need to talk to you Troy?Why won't you talk to Michelle?Besides,she is your girlfriend.She needs more attention.And,I'm not even your friend."Gabriella answered.

"That's what I wanna talk about.I know you hate me,but can at least be friends,please?Gabriella that's the only thing I'm asking you.Please."He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Giving up,Gabriella said "Fine.I'll be your friend.But don't make me fall back in love with you again,because I already have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend.Okay?"

''Thaank you,thank you Gabriella!You're really the best friend anyone could wish for!"Troy said,hugging her.She pulled back and said ''I better get to English class.See you later."

''Yeah,and I have to get to the gym."He also put in.

East High Gym

Troy and the others were about to go the basketball court when he heard moaning noises.He went in and he saw...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Dun,Dun,Dun!What do ya think it was?Well,read the next chapter to find out!And anyway guys,thanks for the gret reviews!**

**Alex**


	10. The Break Up

_**hey thanks for the reviews guys!and your guesses...let's see what happens**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dreams Come True_

_The Break-up _

_...Michelle making out with Evan Sanders !They were on the bleachers,engaged in a heavy make-out session._

_"Michelle!"Troy cried out.Michelle jumped up and fixed her shirt._

_"Troy,I can explain!Please!"Michelle begged him._

_"Save it.We're over!You hear me?Over!"With that,he stomped out of the room.But Michelle didn't care.She knew she loved Evan more than Troy,so she just went back to their make out session._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_**3:19 p.m**_

_"What did she do to you?"Chad asked him._

_"She cheated on me with Evan!I always knew she'll do it sometime!"He said._

_''Well,why did you get together with her ?"Sharpay told him with a tone of seriousness in her voice._

_"Well remember the party last month?When Gabriella wasn't here?"He asked them._

_"Yeah.Why do you ask?"Ryan told him._

_''Well,that's when it happened."He whispered loudly._

_''You didn't!"Zeke exclaimed._

_"He did."Taylor answered._

_"Why?You were too upset that Gabriella had to go to her Aunt in New York that you actually got together with Michelle instead?"Kelsi almost shouted._

_"Whoa Kels!Slow down!"Jason said to calm her down._

_"So Michelle was the blonde with you at the party!I knew it!"Chad exclaimed,then got stares from the others._

_''What do you mean Chad?Taylor asked him._

_"Well at the party,I saw him whispering and making out with a blonde girl.But I didn't know who she was cause I was a bit ditzy."He answered._

_"Jesus!What's happening to you man?"Ryan said with a straight face._

_"I don't know.I really want to be with Gariella now,but It's too late.She's already taken.I knew I haven't made the right decision to break up wtih her!"Troy exclaimed,with some tears running down his face._

_"You got that right!"Sharpay exclaimed._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_5:30 p.m_

_"Oh,hi Troy!"Geraldine greeted him."Come in.Gabriella's in her room._

_"Thanks."_

_He went to Gabriella's room and knocked on the door._

_"Come in!"Gabriella said.He opened the door to reveal Gabriella doing her homework._

_''Hey Troy.What's going on?"She asked him,But remained silent._

_''Troy?Hello?"She said,waving her hand at his face._

_"Oh,sorry."_

_"Why?What happened?"Gabriella asked the blue-eyed teen beside her._

_"She cheated on meGabriella!I saw her making out with Evan Sanders!I knew she'll do this to me!"He answered._

_"What?Evan Sanders?When did this happen?"_

_''Basket ball practice."_

_"Oh.What are yoy gonna do now?''Gabriella said,comforting him._

_''I dunno.I'll just have to forget everything that happened."_

_"Good choice."She hugged him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_


	11. Falling Back In Love With You Part 1

_Dreams Come True_

_Falling Back In Love with You Part 1_

_2 months later_

Gabriella's POV

It was two months since the "not-so-tragic" break up of Michelle and Troy and two months since Nick and I started dating And,it's only one month before we are graduating from High School!It was great since all of us,even Nick, was going to UCLA!Can you believe it?

End of POV

5:23 p.m

"Hey Gabi!"Sharpay called.

"Hey Shar!Where's Tay ?"Gabriella asked,looking for them.

"Taylor is in the girl's bathroom fixing her makeup cause she told me that Chad's taking her out tonight."Sharpay pointed out.

"Oh.So why don't we go to the mall?I need to pick up an outfit for the graduation party."Gabriella suggested.

"I can't disagree to that!."Sharpay squealed.

"Oh come on!The mall closes in 5 hours!Kelsi exclaimed,looking at the clock.

------------------------------------------------

After shopping,the girls all had a sleepover at Sharpay's house.They all talked about usual stuff,but for some reason,Gabriella remained silent.

"...remember the time that we played a trick on the boys and by the end of the day,they were all covered in pink paint and glitter?"Taylor asked them.

"Yeah!How could I not remember?It took Chad 1 week to take off the glitter from his afro!"Sharpay laughed.

"Gabriella?Hello?Gabriella?"Kelsi asked the young brunette,waving a hand at her face.

"GABRIELLA!!!"Sharpay shouted.That was when she snapped back to reality.

"Huh?What?Oh,sorry guys."Gabriella apologized to them.

"You're not still thinking about him aren't you?"Taylor teased her.

"Who?I'm not thinking about---Is it that obvious?"Gabriella said,scared.

"Duh!"Sharpay said.

"Well,it's just that..."Gabriella said,not contiuning.

"What?"Kelsi said,nervous.

"Well..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think that Gabriella will say?read the next chapter to find out.and sorry if it took so long guys.school already started and i can't use the computer on weekdays.don't worry,it'll be done by at least next week.thanks!**


	12. Falling Back In Love With You Part 2

_Dreams Come True_

_Falling Back in Love With You Part 2_

"...I'm falling back in love with him."Gabriella answered.

"Yes!I knew it!"Sharpay exclaimed,jumping up and down.

"Shar,focus!I can't be in love with him again!I have a boyfriend for pete's sake!"Gabriella said.

"Well,who do you love more?"Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Um,I don't know."She said.

"Well,you should.You never know."Taylor told her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later

"YEAH!!!"All of the students said.It was their graduation day,and the ceremony just ended.

"OMG!I can't believe it!"Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah!It's so amazing!"Kelsi put in.

"And,more than that,We're going to the same school!"Taylor exclaimed.But Gabriella remained silent.

"Gabriella,what about you?"Sharpay asked her.

"Oh,nothing guys.Hey,we better get ready.The party is in 2 hours!"She answered.

------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews guys!Soooooooooo sorry if it took so long.hard to catch up with schoolwork.don't worry,it'll be done by next week.and the sequel will be posted by the end of the month or on july.**


	13. Friends

_Dreams Come True_

_Friends_

Gabriella,Sharpay,Taylor,Kelsi,Jasmine and Jessica arrived at the gym.The party was already at full swing.Gabriella was wearing a blue ruffled dress which ended just below the knee and the gold diamond necklace that Nick gave to her 2 weeks ago.Sharpay was wearing silky brown halter top and a white skirt.Taylor was wearing an off shoulder dress wich was below the knee.Kelsi wore a strapless gold top with a ribbon and light brown jeans.Jasmine was wearing a short pink dress and Jessica wore a metallic green one.(a/n pics in profile).

''Hey girls!"The boys greeted them with a smile.Troy couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi.You look amazing tonight."Nick said,taking Gabriella's hand.

"Thanks.you don't look too bad yourself."Gabriella said back.

"Ok Nick,I think we need some time alone,can we?"Sharpay asked him.

"Sure.Just be back later."He answered.

Sharpay dragged Gabriella to a corner of the gym.

"What did you do that for?"Gabriella said.

"Ok,answer me fair and clear.Do you still love him?"Sharpay asked her.

"Ok!I admit it!I still love him!Happy now?"Gabriella answered.

"See?Well,why are you still with Nick?"The blonde said back.

"Well,I don't know.I just fell comfortable with him."She told her.

"Well,let's go.The others are probably looking for us."Sharpay said.What they didn't know was a certain green-eyed guy was listening to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later_

Gabriella was sitting on a bench at the school garden when someone took a seat next to her.

''You still love him don't you?'Nick said.

"Huh?"Gabriella asked him,puzzled.

"You still love Troy.I heard your conversation with Sharpay."

"Well,maybe I do.But what about you?"Gabriella said.

"Look,It's okay if you still love him.We can just be friends.Right?"He told her.

"For real?"Gabriella asked.

"Yeah.No one can stop you."Nick said.

"You are a girl's dream friend."Gabriella commented,hugging him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo sorry it took too long.the next chapter will be the last one and look out for the sequel titled "All I Need Is You".thanks for the awsome reviews guys!


	14. The Truth Revealed

_Dreams Come True_

_The Truth Revealed_

_1 day later_

Gabriella was in the park,thinking.

_Should I tell him?Maybe I should!Wait?What If doesn't love me back?_

Finally deciding to tell him,she took out her phone and dialed his number.

----------------------------------------------------------

_RING! RING!  
_

Dylan picked up the phone."Hello?''he said.

"Hi Dylan.Is Troy there?"Gabriella asked her.

''Oh,hey Gabriella.I'll go get him."Dylan said,running upstairs to his brother's room.

"Hey Troy!Gabriella's on the line."Dylan said,handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

''Hi Troy.Can you meet me in the park in 10 minutes?"The brunette asked him.

"Sure.I'll be there in a second."He said,putting down the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabriella."A familiar voice said.

"Hey.I wanted to talk to you about something."Gabriella told him.

"What is it?You can tell me anything.I'm your best friend."He said.

"Well,you notice that I'm not with Nick anymore?''

"Yeah.Why did you break up?"The blue-eyed teen asked her.

"Well,I broke up with him...for you."Gabriella answered quietly.

''What?"Troy said,stunned.

''Don't you get it?I still love you!I broke up with Nick because I still loved you!Aren't you happy about that?''Gabriella exclaimed,tears forming in her eyes.

Troy was gonna say something whe he was cut off."Well,maybe you're not.I'll see you later."She said,running off.

-------------------------------------------------------

Had a lot of time on my hands that I decided to post the next chapter.Hope you like it!now review!


	15. I Have A little Idea

**I need ideas guys!what do you think i should do:**

**a.let them stay apart and get them back together in the sequel**

**b.get them back together but keep them apart for a while in the sequel**

**c.bring them together but they stay apart for the whole sequel**

**d.let them stay apart for the story and the whole sequel**

**and I wanna know what you think of this story:**

_**A Simple Study Session Turned Into Something Else**_

_**Summary:Troy needs "help" with his math homework so he invites Gabriella to their house to tutor him.But things lead somewhere else.Thing weren't what Gabriella expected.Who knew a study session could turn to smothing else?**_

**So?What do you think?tell me if you like it and I will!thanks for the reviews guys!**


	16. Believe me,He does

_Dreams Come True_

_Believe me,He Does_

Gabriella ran home,tears spilling from her eyes.When she got there,she was surprised to find her friends there,including Jasmine and Jessica.Instead of talking to them,she ran upstairs straight to her room.

"What happened?"Jessica asked.

"I have no idea what is going on."Jasmine said.

"You don't wanna know.Trust me."Sharpay told them.She went upstairs to Gabriella's room along with the others.

"Gabriella?Hello?"Taylor said,knocking the door.

"Come in."They heard a faint voice said.The opened the door to see Gabriella still crying.

"What happened to you?''Kelsi asked her.

"I told him...and he doesn't love me anymore..."She blurted out.

"That's impossible!How could he not love you anymore?''Taylor exclaimed.

"Are you sure that he doesn't love you anymore Gabriella?"Sharpay asked her.

"Well,no.I ran here before he could say anything.But it looked like that he doesn't love me anymore!"She said.

"Well,he could still love you,you know.Besides,you didn't give him a chance to tell you his side of the story."Jessica assured her.

"I agree with her.My sister gives great advice you know."Jasmine told her.

"Look Gabriella,either you wanna stay like this or talk to him again.It's your choice."Sharpay said.

"Are you sure he still loves me?"Gabriella asked the blonde.

''Believe me,he does."She answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it took long guys!we had a lot of quizzes in school,and a pile homework to top it off!i'll make it up by posting the last chapter now.thanks for the great reviews guys!**


	17. With All My Heart

_Dreams Come True_

_With All My Heart_

_The next day..._

Gabriella sat in her bed all day.She was thinking if she should talk to Troy again.Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocekd on her door.

"Come in."She said.The door opened to reveal the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella.Can I talk to you?"He asked nervously.She didn't respond.

"Look,about yesterday,I just wanna say-''He was interrupted when Gabriella started to talk.

"Just forget about it.Besides,you don't love me anymore."She said,tears falling from her face.

"No!I love you Gabriella!Really,I do.You just didn't give me a chance to explain."He exclaimed.

"You do?"She asked,tears falling down her face.

"With all my heart,I do."He said,lifting up her chin and capturing her lips in a soft kiss."I love you.I love you so much."

"I love you too.I guess dreams _do _come true."

------------------------------------------------------------

Well,that's one way to end a story!Thanks for the reviews guys!I have some bad news about the sequel.just turn to the next chapter and the info will be there.

luv yu all,

alexmarie14


	18. Bad Sequel News

Bad sequel news

ok,i all know you are all looking forward to the sequel,but sadly,i'm not going to write it.

i know you're all disappointed,but to make up for it,i'm gonna write 2 new stories .here they are:

you probably know this story:

_**A Simple Study Session Turned Into Something Else**_

_**Summary:Troy needs "help" with his math homework so he invites Gabriella to their house to tutor him.But things lead somewhere else.Thing weren't what Gabriella expected.Who knew a study session could turn to something else?**_

**and here's the new one:**

_**Catch Me I'm Falling For You**_

_**Summary:Troy has always picked on Gabriella in high school.When they graduate from college,Gabriella becomes and international pop singer,while Troy becomes a professional basketball for the NBA.They meet at Gabriella's concert,and Troy starts to befriend her.But can Gabriella forgive him for picking on her in high school?Or will they just stay friends?**_

**I am truly sorry for not continuing the sequel,but instead,watch out for these stories!and i might be changingmy penname from alexmarie14 to totalgalzrule.**

**peace out!**

**alexa marie**


End file.
